1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite electronic component involving a piezoelectric element and a capacitive element, for example, such as a resonator.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known composite electronic component in the foregoing technical field is one having a piezoelectric element, a capacitive element, a lead terminal group electrically connected through a connection part thereto, and a coating member for coating the piezoelectric element, the capacitive element, and the connection part of the lead terminal group (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-33704).